Clarity is far more useful than Sanity
by Luna Loviegood
Summary: It is Luna's first year at Hogwarts and she meets the handsome second year Draco Malfoy. The two become completely taken with each other. School and other students complicate their love, will it prevail? Luna/Draco rated T for now. Please read & rate !
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Harry Potter or any of it's characters.

This is just a simple fanfiction that my friends urged me to put on here.

I do hope you read and enjoy :]

The chill of the moonlit water hung in the moist air,

the girl with the pearly blonde hair breathed it in emphatically;

oblivious to the glaring eyes of the others in the small boat.

When they reached the shore the others clambered out of the watercraft,

eager to get as far away as possible from the strange girl;

leaving her to stare at the castle and the stars.

When her attention was called to reality again,

she noticed all of her peers walking briskly towards the massive castle,

already forming friendships and creating cliques.

With a slight sigh she exited the boat and trailed behind her classmates.

when they reached the enormous door, she followed her classmates into the entrance hall.

The girl's eyes shone with joy, it was all she had ever dreamed.

"Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, I am Professor McGonagall;

Head of Gryffindor House and I teach Transfiguration.

When you enter the Great Hall you will all be sorted into your separate houses.

The houses compete in Quidditch and other School events."

The woman pushed open the doors and the children nearly trampled her all aflutter with the scene before them.

Four tables stretched from each end of the room,

older children smiled at their future housemates.

The girls gray eyes wandered and to her surprise,

she could still see the stars through the ceiling.

She occupied herself with them until she heard her name called out:

"Luna Lovegood"

She noticed Professor McGonagall staring at her, holding a long piece of parchment.

She skipped forward and sat on the chair before her,

glad that her legs could have a rest after standing for what felt like hours.

The woman placed a hat atop her head,

"Ah, brilliant and clever too. Must be: RAVENCLAW." she heard the hat scream.

A table of student's faces lit up and cheered.

Luna skipped towards them smiling.

She sat beside two girls friendly looking older girls who welcomed her warmly.

"Luna, I'm sure you'll love it here. I'm Padma and this is Cho."

The tanner of the two spoke quickly through her wide smile.

"I'm going into my second year and Cho's going into her third."

The girl named Cho nodded, her eyes still on the rest of the students being sorted.

"So where are you from, what do your parents do?" Padma asked Luna.

"I'm from Ottery St. Catchpole. It's a small village. My father is a magazine editor and my mother died while in the line of duty."

Luna answered, her eyes wandering to the golden platters that had magically filled with delicacies.

"Your mother fought . . ." Padma lowered her voice to a whisper, ". . . You Know Who?"

Her eyes fell on Luna, shocked and sad.

"Oh no, I meant my mother died while doing her job. She was testing a new spell she had created and well, she just passed." Luna smiled.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! How old were you?" Padma replied, her face questioning Luna's smile.

"I was 9. I had a question about Crumple Horned Snorkacks and I walked in the room and she told me she would answer it after one more spell." Luna began filling her plate with a small portion of food.

"Oh that's terrible Luna! I'm so sorry." Padma comforted her classmate, wondering what a Crumple Horned Snorkack is.

"It's fine, I'll see her again someday." Luna said, her mind drifting to her mother.

"Did I hear you say your father is a magazine editor?" Cho asked, her attention returning to Luna.

"Oh yes, he's in charge of the whole thing." Luna sipped from the goblet in her hand.

"Is he head of Witch Weekly? Oh Luna you have to tell me all about Gilderoy Lockhart!"

Cho begged the new student.

"My father is the editor of The Quibbler. And who's Gilderoy Lockhart?"

Luna inquired, the name sounded faintly familiar.

"That magazine is absolute rubbish." an older girl sneered from across the table.

"Shove off, Penelope. No one asked you." A boy sitting next to Cho furrowed his brow.

Penelope got up from the table, frowning, and walked to the Gryffindor table.

"I'm Roger." He extended a hand toward Luna.

"Penelope likes to think she's better than everyone because she's a prefect, it's inflated her ego like mad."

Luna giggled.

"So have you met Harry yet?" Roger asked, his smile unfading.

"In a school with this many students I would imagine there is more than one Harry."

Luna looked around at all the students milling from table to table.

"I can see why you're in Ravenclaw," Roger chuckled.

"But the Harry I was referring to was Harry Potter."

"Oh, isn't he the one who defeated Lord Voldemort?" Luna tilted her head in question.

All nearby students turned their heads and stared at her.

"Did I say something wrong?" Luna felt the tiniest bit self conscious.

"Don't say the name." Cho snapped in Luna's ear.

"Oh, I'm sorry everyone. I never meant to offend."

Luna rose her voice so all could hear and conversations resumed once again.

Luna rose from the bench.

"I'm going to go look around for a bit, thank you so much for welcoming me." She smiled at Padma, Cho and Roger.

They bid her goodnight as she opened the door and skipped towards the entrance hall.

She walked through the castle, finding herself at the foot of the moving staircase.

She gazed at it in awe for a while before making her way back to the Great Hall.

When she reached the entrance hall she saw two boys with dirt on their faces entering the hall.

Luna sped after them, she realized that she most definitely was not supposed to leave when she did. She sneaked in behind them as the Gryffindor table was full of chatter.

"HARRY I HEARD YOU WERE EXPELLED! WHAT HAPPENED?"

Luna heard a girl with bushy hair exclaim. She wandered over to their table.

"Honestly Hermione, you don't think we'd be daft enough to get ourselves expelled."

The redheaded boy sat down beside the girl.

"I heard you crashed into The Whomping Willow with a flying car, Ronald.

The sad thing being that I believed it after knowing you two and the talent for trouble you two have."

Hermione replied.

"Snape gave us hell for it, McGonagall said we would only be getting a couple of detentions though."

The boy with the scar murmured.

"Let's get out of here, Harry you look exhausted."

Hermione patted Harry on the back as the trio turned to exit.

"Wait," Luna grabbed the arm of the bespectacled boy.

"I'm Luna Lovegood, I'm in Ravenclaw this is my first year." she introduced herself.

"What is this about a Whomping Willow? My Father was thinking of planting one in our yard."

she said thoughtfully.

"Are you mad? That tree nearly ripped us to pieces!" The redheaded boy exclaimed, shocked.

"Ron your tact never ceases to amaze me. It's very good to meet you Luna, I'm Hermione.

And this is Ron" she elbowed the ginger looking boy.

"And I'm sure you could tell this is Harry" she pointed to the green eyed boy.

"It's very nice to meet you Luna, but we have to go. I'm sure we'll se you around."

Harry said before turning to walk away, the trio left speaking in low whispers.

Rather befuddled by her encounter with the three, Luna found the first year Ravenclaws who were all exiting the Great Hall lead by Penelope who was spouting random facts and pointing out pointless paintings.

Luna let her thoughts overwhelm her as her eyes darted from stair to stair.

Her attention drifted away from where she was going and then . . . .

SLAM!

Luna felt a powerful shoulder collide with into her.

"Watch where you're going!" she heard a harsh voice exclaim.

Luna felt herself fall to the ground with a thud, before her stood a boy with blond/silver hair.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Do help me up." she extended a hand towards the boy.

He lifted her back on her feet with ease.

The boy looked at her a minute "What's your name." his left eyebrow rose.

"I-I'm Luna." the girl stuttered.

"Draco. Draco Malfoy." the boy held her hand longer than needed.

"Be careful on these stairs, you never know what sort of vermin is on them."

The boy looked about, half sneering at his classmates. With a nod, he let go of her hand and he and left her staring after him. When she returned to reality her classmates were on the 5th floor and walking up a spiral staircase, making her sprint after them.

When she had caught up with them she was deeply breathing. Penelope was explaining how to enter the common room.

"One only has to knock," her hand rose to the eagle knocker on the massive wooden door that lacked a handle, and she rapped it once. Before all of their eyes the eagle beak emitted what Luna thought was one of the most beautiful of all voices:

"What do the wise do in cases of adversity?"

"One must answer the question the eagle asks for admittance. If you cannot conceive the answer-" her eyes fell on Luna, a slightly wicked smile stretched across her lips.

"You must wait for one wiser to need use of the common room." her eyes fell back on the crowd of new students before her, her smile leaving as she answered the door:

"The wise outwit the instigator." she smiled a proud smile, clearly satisfied with herself.

The door swung open to reveal a large common area, Luna's eyes fell on the mountains,

glorified in the sunset. Penelope babbled on before releasing the students to their dormitories.

Luna stood at the foot of her fourposter for a moment before launching herself onto it,

and closing all of the curtains. She needed time to think about all that had happened her first magical day at Hogwarts.

Luna thought about every part of her day, staring at the canopy of her fourposter.

Her dark rabbit climbed into her lap; his whiskers tickling her fingers.

"You know what my favorite part of the day was Arius?" she whispered to her bunny.

"Meeting Draco." she smiled to herself before kissing her rabbit and drifting off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Luna awakened early the next morning, dressing silently so as to not awaken the other girls who were still sleeping. She grabbed the books and supplies she needed for the day,

pocketed Arius and slipped out of the dormitory. She read through her schedule.

'Only one class today, Charms at 8' she thought to herself as she skipped down the grand staircase. Checking her watch, she had an hour before anyone would even be awake.

She sprawled out cross legged before it the foot of the stair.

She loved the feeling there was no one in the school but her.

She began to think about how Draco had held her hand so delicately. she had never felt this way before.

"Why are you sitting there?" a familiar questioning voice broke apart her daydream.

When she looked up she saw Draco standing before her.

"Oh, Draco!" Luna rose from her place on the ground too quickly, scattering her books on the marble floor.

Deeply embarrassed, Luna began collecting the scattered books and apologized.

"Oh I'm so sorry, you startled me!" Luna attempted to laugh off her clumsiness.

Draco silently knelt beside her and grabbed the rest of her books.

Luna believed all had been restored until she saw little Arius darting about the ivory floor,

on which his black fur stood out brilliantly.

Luna leaned to pick him up, but before she could Draco scooped him up and placed him atop her pile of books.

"Thank you, I never was quite as quick as him." she stroked the bunny's small head sweetly.

"It comes with being a seeker." Draco smiled at her, his eyes intoxicating.

Luna nodded.

'A seeker . . .' she thought to herself dreamily.

"I do have one question Luna, are you seeing anyone at the moment?" Draco's eyes penetrated Luna's.

"Not at the moment." Luna was fixated on his lovely gray eyes.

Draco leaned his head over her shoulder and whispered in her ear:

"Good, then there will be no competition for your heart." Draco took her hand to his lips and kissed it. Luna's heart skipped two beats.

Footsteps began to fill the air, but Luna didn't hear them. Only Draco's voice caressed her ears.

"I must go now. Meet me on the 7th floor - after classes." he smiled widely at her before leaving her at the bottom of the filling staircase, frozen and blushing.

When Luna snapped back to reality, a pale had was waving in front of her face.

"That must have been quite the day dream!" the girl to whom the hand belonged exclaimed.

Luna stared at her shocking red hair for a moment.

"Yes, it was." she whispered.

"I'm sorry to have taken you away from it,

but do you know where I can find the Charms classroom?" the girl asked.

"Oh, this is my first day of classes and I have no clue where it is either, I have Charms first thing today." Luna replied, gazing down at her watch.

"Me as well! I'm Ginny, it's nice to meet you." she smiled kindly at Luna.

"I'm Luna, and appears we have only 10 minutes to find the classroom." she said calmly.

"Let's try every floor, surely we'll find it." Ginny and Luna raced up to the first floor,

checking each door but to no avail. On the second floor opened the door of a lavatory only to be startled by the ghost of a young girl in Ravenclaw robes.

"Ah a young Ravenclaw, you appear dreadfully lost." the ghost taunted in a high pitch.

"Please, can you tell me where the Charms classroom is?" Luna asked earnestly.

"Perhaps I can and perhaps I cannot." the phantom girl giggled.

"I'm desperately lost, Myrtle please." Luna beseeched.

"How did you know my name?" the ghost now floated inches away from Luna's face.

"My father told me that there was a lovely girl named Myrtle who haunted a bathroom here."

Luna remembered.

"Who is your father?" Myrtle whispered in her falsetto tone.

"Xenophilius Lovegood." Luna smiled happily.

"Xeno would always come to keep me company! The Charms classroom is on the third floor,"

Myrtle laughed, reminded of Xeno.

The two girls thanked the ghost and turned to leave.

"Do come visit me sometime again, Lovegood." Myrtle screeched before diving into a cubicle.

Luna and Ginny rushed towards the classroom and made it just at the stroke of 8.

They were welcomed by fellow classmates as Professor Flitwick began the course by teaching them about the history of charms. Luna was reminded of her mother when they came to famous spell creators but she couldn't quite focus. All she could think of was Draco;

his piercing eyes, perfect lips, and mysterious way of coming out of no where.

When Flitwick dismissed the class he, much to Luna's dismay, held her after class to speak about her mother's unmatched talent for charms. Luna felt very uncomfortable and longed to see Draco. When he bid her goodbye she bolted up the deserted stair to the seventh floor.

Draco stood leaning against the brick wall, waiting. When she appeared his lips spread into a smooth smile.

"Fancy seeing you here." he winked as a door appeared before them. Draco held the door open for her and glanced about to make sure no one saw them go in. Luna found herself in what appeared to be a study. A luxurious sofa faced the blazing fire before them, the view of the country side in the balmy early September transfixed Luna, bookshelves stood all through the room, floor to ceiling. A mahogany writing desk sat in the corner of the room; paper, quill and ink ready for use. She looked about the room, her eye caught by the books, but she was almost positive Draco didn't bring her here to read.

"This place is marvelous, Draco." she ran her fingers over the book spines. When she heard no reply she turned to him in question. His eyes lay on hers softly, longingly.

He ruffled his fingers through her long, waves of gold.

She felt his breath mingle with hers, leaning in closer for the absolute ecstasy.

His lips were firm and commanding on hers, he drew her closer to him.

Luna pulled back, she couldn't believe all this was truly happening.

She searched his eyes for the assurance she needed and held him closer, his heart pounded next to hers in time.

Luna leaned her face towards his again and fell into the perfection of his kiss.

Her mind was blank, all that mattered was him. She fell backwards onto the couch, letting him have complete control. She felt his desire being assuaged as his lips blended with hers. Time was passing without their notice until the room was darkened when twilight faded to night. Luna pulled away, and gazed out the window. It was pitch black.

"Draco, we have to go. I wouldn't think the teachers appreciate students being out of their dormitories after dark." she kissed him on the cheek once more before he rose from her and nodded. As he opened the door for her she whispered "I really loved this, Draco. I'll see you tomorrow." and with that she ran down the stairs, entering the hall of the 5th floor and up the spiral staircase. She knocked lightly on the door. The eagle emerged asking:

"What form does a boggart take when in the midst of another boggart?" Luna was too starstruck to form an answer. She sat, spellbound by all that had just occurred.

'Was it all just a dream?' she knew it couldn't have been a dream, but the possibility of the perfect guy loving her was simply astronomical in her eyes.

"Luna, are you alright?" Cho Chang emerged from the common room door.

"I was just coming to look for you." she put on a worried expression. "Where were you?"

"Oh I-I got lost." Luna replied, stuttering from her lie.

"I was always getting lost my first year, you'll get the hang of it soon." she nodded.

Cho tapped the knocker and the eagle repeated its question.

"Oh, that's easy. We just learned about boggarts in Defense Against the Dark Arts today.

The boggart turns into what all boggarts fear most - a wizard who knows riddikulus !" she smiled, proud to have helped Luna into the common room.

"Thank you Cho, I'm exhausted from all that walking I'll see you tomorrow." she ran up the dormitory stairs smiling. She unloaded all of her books onto her trunk, glided into a nightgown and whispered good night to Arius.


	3. Chapter 3

Luna awoke the next morning Arius nipping at her nose. She sighed, dissapointed. In her dream it was Draco beside her. She went about her morning routine and headed down to the common room. when she exited the door, she sprinted down the spiral staircase to find Draco waiting, just like she had hoped he would be. He leaned toward her and pecked her on the cheek, his arm curving around the small of her back. "You didn't drop anything or fall this time, I'm sincerely flattered." Draco noted. "I suppose I'm just getting used to you." Luna smiled. "What classes do you have today, my dear?" Draco turned and faced her, removing his arm. Luna patted down her robe for her class list. "I seem to have misplaced my schedule." she answered. She had no interest in the classes. All she had interest in was with her right then and there. "All subjects are rubbish really, I don't exactly plan on turning a gerbil into a teacup after I'm out of this place." Draco smiled down at Luna. "The teachers are rather hard to focus on." Luna stated, remembering how she struggled to keep her attention on Charms while images of Draco flashed like strobe lights in her mind. "The teachers are all crackpots." Draco said darkly. "There are better things we could be doing than classes." he held her close to him again she needed his kiss, just to reassure her she wasn't just daydreaming it all. His lips pressed on hers gently, she felt her body go limp as she tumbled to the ground. Luna breathed in crisp, cold air that smelled of disinfectant. She opened her eyes, they were blurry until they set on Draco's face that looked down at hers, his eyebrows furrowed with worry. "Uhn, what happened?" she said, allowing her eyes to close again. Every part of her throbbed with pain. "Shhh. You fainted, dear." his voice sounded so angelic to her, she couldn't believe he noticed her, much less cared about her. "Wh-why?" her hand rose weakly to her head. "The last thing I remember is -" "Us kissing. You need to rest, the nurse said that she would talk to you later about what is wrong. The nurse did however tell me that you'd be fine to leave and return to classes and extraciriccular activities tomorrow." he winked before kissing her neck gentle. "I have to go to class, but I promise you'll never stray from my mind. I'll be back to pick you up straight after, wait for me." his lips fell to her pale hand. He turned on his heel and stole a glance at her as he walked down the stairs of the hospital wing. Luna would never forget how concerned and worried he looked, fierce and protective aswell all awhile still the most lovely person she'd ever seen. She drifted back to sleep. She felt him with her, even in dream. 


	4. Chapter 4

She awoke to the lucious sound of his voice. "Luna, do you think you're well enough to leave?" he asked her as her eyes fluttered open. Most of the pain had settled to a dull ache. "I'm fine dear," she lifted herself from bed, her knees shook violently before they gave out and she found herself in Draco's arms again. "You have to make a full recovery before you can get out of here, I don't want you to relapse." he tried to hide the fear in his eyes with concern. "B-but Draco." Luna's weak voice trailed off. "It's in your best interest Luna." he said firmly as he strode towards the nurse and spoke words Luna couldn't hear. She watched him leave, he winked at her. The nurse made her way over to Luna holding a trey with water and dinner. "Dear, you fainted because you felt such intense emotion that your body simply could not handle it." she looked at Luna, her eyes with motherly concern. "Oh . . . Is there any way to cure it?" Luna looked at the kindly nurse. "We have a tonic that prevents your body from breaking down in such situations, but you must take it every night so as to assure your body's strength for the next day. If you forget, even once and pass out again you will be severely weakened and there might even be a chance at death." The nurse handed Luna the bottle of tonic. "Thank you for all your help." Luna whispered, staring at the bedsheets, longing for Draco. She sipped the tonic and fell asleep, leaving her supper untouched. She awoke refreshed and much to her surprise Draco wasn't there. She stood from the bed, she felt as if nothing had happened. She notified the nurse she would be checking out. She hid the tonic beneath her robes as Draco entered, she didn't want him to be wary around her. "Good morning darling." Draco looked over Luna, she seemed as stable as she did before her incident. "Let's go Draco, I have to run back to my dormatory real fast to get my schedule before class." she grabbed his hand and they sprinted back to the her room, Draco insisted upon waiting outside. She rummaged through her trunk, and sucess, she found it. She gazed at her watch and she still had a half hour before History of Magic. They leisurely walked through the empty halls until they reached the first floor. Draco kissed Luna goodbye. "Are you sure you're ready to go back to class?" he worried aloud. "I'm fine, don't worry about me. I'll see you after classes okay?" she whispered, entering the door. Luna sat through Professor Bins' impossibly boring introduction to History of Magic, doodling hearts on her parchment until she heard the ghostly professor say "Class dismissed." she sprinted towards the entrance hall and made her way towards the Greenhouses hoping that the faster she got there, and the faster she completed her assignments, the sooner she would have Draco in her arms again. Luna tried to distract herself from the hole that was burning in her chest from being away from Draco by taking detailed notes on all of the plants they would be raising. Professor Sprout collected all of the notes. "Well done, Luna." Sprout nodded and allowed Luna to leave class early, using her notes as an example for the students left behind. She turned the corner and leaning up against the massive oaken doors was Draco. He grabbed her hand and they took a moonlit walk to the lake that looked positively haunted with a low mist hanging over its dark waters. Luna shivered in the cold breeze off the lake. Draco drew her closer to him to keep her warm. "Draco, I feel so close to you and yet I barely know you." she stared up at him in wonder. "I think you'll change your mind tomorrow." Draco lead her back to her dormitory and kissed her goodnight in the empty common room. "Good night my prince." Luna whispered as he closed the door.  
After climbing into bed she reached under her pillow and stared at the tonic,  
her heart quivered in the secret she was keeping as she sipped it. 


	5. Chapter 5

Luna's eyes opened slowly, revealing a pale figure sitting silently on the edge of her bed. Her eyes lingered on his face, his hair parted perfectly to the right. "Draco, won't we ever begin following their millions of rules?" she whispered to him, smiling. She rose and dressed as he shut the door quieting its creaks with a few simple charms. She crept after him, needing the warmth his body gave her. The fire was still crackling merrily, making them linger in the chilly night. The two pairs of gray eyes connected, their gaze electrifying. Grasping at Draco's fingertips, Luna tried to keep up with the star Seeker who was tearing through the halls towards the place where the pair had spent an enchanted evening in the glow of twilight. Draco threw open the doors, longing for the spellbinding tingle of her kiss; but he could tell she thought they were moving too fast. He sat beside her on the rich cream couch as her lips began to move. "Draco," she began carefully. "What I said yesterday. I don't think we're moving too fast, all I know is that I love you and that's all I need." she ended, her eye shining with tears. "I love you more than I thought I could possibly love anyone. I'll never let anything hurt you, Luna." he wrapped his arms around her, kissing her hair gently. She turned her face away from the fire so that she could be sure that he was truly saying the words she heard. Her rosy lips parted, her face inches from Draco's pale face. And their passionate desire poured out in the early dawn of the day. When they finally broke apart, it was almost time for breakfast. Draco threw a blanket over Luna before ducking out of the room to make sure that no one would see them leaving. "Luna, go back to your room and go back to bed. We have to make sure none of the nosy prefects suspect us." he planted a kiss on her forehead and called "I'll meet you in the Transfiguration courtyard to see you off to Defense Against the Dark Arts." and he was gone. She hurried back to her bed, but sleep refused to cast its veil over her. All her thoughts were consumed with Draco's words. Her daydream was only broken by the waking of her peers around her. She climbed out of bed and grabbed her books and perched Arius on her shoulder. She walked into the common room to be greeted by Padma who was sitting next to a disinterested Cho. "Enjoying Hogwarts so far, are you Luna?" her face kind. "Oh yes, I do find the classes rather fantastic." Luna nodded before departing for the Great Hall. She saw Draco in a crowd of Slytherins and craned her neck noting a girl in dark emerald robes that stood beside Draco, shrilly laughing at what must have been a joke he told. Luna nodded, 'They're just friends. You heard what he said this morning.' she told herself as she passed the Gryffindor table receiving a huge wave from Ginny who was sitting with Ron, Hermione, Harry and two twins that Luna had yet to be introduced to. She drifted towards the group. "Hello Luna," Hermione said brightly "what d'you have first today ?" Luna's eyes flashed to her schedule, how Draco had memorized it before her was a mystery. "Transfiguration," her voice trailed off. "Me as well!" Ginny squeaked happily. "Oh, I don't think you've met my brothers Fred and George." Ginny added when she noticed Luna staring at them. "Pleasure," the trouble making twins said in unison. Luna bid the Gryffindors goodbye, leaving Harry to stare at her with a puzzled expression as she walked away. Off to the Ravenclaw table she went to grab something to eat before class, gazing at Draco all the while. "Are you okay, Luna?" Roger Davies asked her, concerned by her silence. "Yeah," agreed Padma, "you've been acting really quiet." "I'm fine," her high tone faltered in her lie. "I'm just getting used to classes and stuff." her eyes breaking from Draco to attempt to reassure Padma. "Weren't you in the hospital wing earlier this week?" Cho said from behind her Daily Prophet, her fingertips flicking through the pages. "Yes I was. Now if you don't mind, I would prefer you not to pry into my pricate affairs." Luna swept away from the table, and walked briskly to Transfiguration. She was 10 minutes early and not even McGonagall had entered the room yet. Luna tossed her back on her table and walked about the classroom thinking. "Ms. Lovegood!" Professor McGonagall exclaimed. "Hello Professor." Luna turned toward McGonagall. "I do ask dear, that in the future you wait outside if you find yourself early to class." The professor huffed. "Oh I am sorry Professor, my mistake." Luna apologized sincerely. "Quite alright Ms. Lovegood," McGonagall replied as students began trickling into the room. "There you are!" Ginny appeared beside Luna. "I was looking for you after breakfast but you were here I suppose." she smiled, dropping her books beside Luna's bookbag. McGonagall then proceeded to go into the theory of Transfiguration, Ginny dutifully copied down notes, whereas Luna reached into her bag and grabbed a tiny carrot for Arius to nibble, before setting into a daydream. Next thing she knew Ginny was poking her with her quill, "Luna, we have Defense Against the Dark Arts next; lets go!" Luna rose, her thoughts fuzzy as she grabbed her bag into which Arius hopped. Ginny gibbered on about how much she loved Hogwarts and how fantastic all the classes were as they entered the Transfiguration courtyard. Draco strode towards her, surprised to see a Weasley in the presence of his little Luna-bear. "My, my, my. What a shock it is to see the little Weasley girl away from Potter's heels." His face set into a sneer. Ginny looked from Luna to Draco, attempting to remain composed. "See you, Luna." her eyes flashed cold on Draco once more before she set off towards Defense Against the Dark arts. Luna looked at the cobble stone, it had tiny splatter marks from where Ginny had retreated. Pangs of guilt hit her palpably. "Was that really necessary?" Luna stared at Draco with wide, tear-ridden eyes. "I-I – LUNA WAIT!" Draco stammered and shouted when Luna took flight after her friend. She turned and wheeled around before he caught up. "Apologize to her. Now." her eyes were stern. "Ugh. Fine." Draco and Luna ran after Ginny, who hadn't gotten very far. "Leave me alone." she stared daggers at Draco through her tears. "I'm really sorry, I really shouldn't treat friends of Luna like that." Draco whispered in sincerity. "As long as you never do it again," Ginny sniffed. "I promise." Draco said extending a hand to her, "I don't think we've been properly introduced. I'm Draco Malfoy." "I-I'm Ginny Weasley." her voice still strangled tears let out. "It's very good to meet you Ginny. Now you two had best be off to Defense Against the Dark Arts. Lockhart doesn't sign books for people who are tardy." with a wink Draco let the two girls walk to class alone. He was disgusted by the fact he had to treat that little ginger girl kindly. 'It really hurt Luna to see her friend upset.' he thought to himself as he walked coolly to class. "I'm so sorry about that." Luna comforted Ginny, saddened by the tear tracks on her friend's face. "No-no, it's alright." said Ginny. "Are you and Malfoy . . ." "Dating?" Luna whispered to herself more than Ginny, not completely sure she knew the answer. "Y-yeah." Ginny's eyes probed Luna's face. "Well, I suppose so. Don't tell a soul though." Luna entreated. "I won't, I'm just shocked! That guy's really mean Luna, are you sure she treats you right?" Ginny looked at her friend, wondering how a person like Draco Malfoy could possibly be capable of love after all all she had heard Ron spout the summer previous. "He's never been anything less of the finest man I've ever met." Luna huffed, as they entered the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. Ginny dropped her books to the floor as a handsome wizard dressed in coral robes greeted them with a wave of his hand. "Welcome children, to a class where you will conquer your gravest of nightmares, overcome out-weighed odds and certainly, learn a few things from yours truly." He winked here, "I am Gilderoy Lockhart, you children are blessed to be able to learn from someone who has faced all your fears and dominated them." Luna scratched more little hearts into her parchment as Ginny, again, took notes. The moment class was over she said goodbye to Ginny and sprinted out the door. To her dismay, Draco was nowhere to been seen. She searched the staircases, corridors; but he was no where to be found. Luna sighed and dragged her bag through the common room and into her room. She sat on the trunk at the foot of her bed in the empty dormitory, released Arius to get some exercise and began to think. Her thoughts fell on Draco and the way that he had treated Ginny before, her brows came together in a sort of puzzled anguish. She needed a nap was all she needed, she was waking up early and going to bed late. Luna threw open the curtains of her fourposter to find a certain blond boy snoring gently with a certain puffy rabbit settling down on his satin green and black Slytherin tie. Luna smiled, her two favorite men together. She remembered reading in her letter from Hogwarts that boys were expressly not allowed in girl's dormitories, however she didn't exactly care. She locked the entrance door and snuggled next to him, he smiled and turned toward her; eyes opening slowly. "You know, I was thinking." Draco whispered. "There's not a rule about girls being in boy's dormitories." Luna's eyes flashed with joy and they darted down into the Slytherin dungeons. Draco pointed out the room where Luna would be taking Potions tomorrow. "I'll introduce you to the Professor." Draco pulled Luna into the room, much to her distress and towards a man in draping, midnight black robes, long greasy hair trailed his shoulders, a hooked nose nearly dipped into whatever the murky red substance was that he was stirring. "Professor Snape, this is Luna Lovegood. It is her first year here and she will be attending her first class with you tomorrow." Draco put his arm around Luna's waist. The man called Snape looked at Luna's shoes and his eyes rose up her body, lingering on Draco's arm and then his eyes began to bulge slightly when he noticed the color of her robes. "It is very good to meet you Miss Lovegood, I do hope you have a potency for Potions." his voice slow, and deep. Luna found her voice, "I do hope so as well, I've always whipped up small things with my father's muggle chemistry set but I've been longing to take Potions since I got my letter." Snape formed a satisfied smile and nodded. "I just wanted to introduce the two of you, Luna could you wait outside for me for a second?" Draco watched Luna exit the room before lowering his voice to a whisper. "Don't tell my mother." Snape's face morphed into a twisted expression. "Why not." "You know why not. They wouldn't approve." Draco's eyes were fiery. "Is she worth it if your parents do find out?" Snape's face suddenly became stony. "I would do anything for her." Draco's eyes closed, thinking of every aspect of her smiling face, the way the cheekbones turned pink when he kissed her. "Then I shall say nothing. Don't keep her waiting." his eyes blackened. "Thank you Professor." Draco ran out of the dungeon, grabbing onto a waiting Luna's hand and they ran until they were in Draco's suite. Luna walked in first, turning as Draco closed the door. He sat on one of the 3 couches in the room and stared at her pleasurably. Luna rocketed at him, her lips colliding with his, her legs around his back. She broke away, her eyes shining. Her hands fell to the buttons of her blouse. Draco understood in an instant, he tugged his shirt off over his head. Luna's eyes danced over his body before her lips burned for his again. Draco's head was spinning, he couldn't believe that they were this far. "We don't have to..." his voice showing unease. "I'll do whatever you want to do, I love you Draco." Luna whispered into his ear. Just then, a loud knock came at the door. Their eyes connected and Luna leaped under his king-sized fourposter. "Just a second, I'm changing." Draco called coolly through the locked door. He threw on his shirt without bothering to re-button it. "Yes?" he asked, opening the door. Luna heard the girl with the screechy voice giggle. "Well look at you Draco." "Shut up Pansy, what do you want." Draco asked tensely. "Is that anyway to treat me?" Pansy patronized him, the bed dipped closer to Luna's head. She emitted a small gasp, but this went unnoticed by Pansy; her eyes were gazing off at the mahogany floor. "Just get the hell out of here." Luna heard the anger rising in his voice. "Ooooh, temper Draco. You wouldn't want me running off and telling your mum the way you've been treating me," her eyes rose wickedly to his face, "or about that filthy little Ravenclaw you've been breaking all the rules for." Draco felt his heart sink. "Pansy, please." he whispered to her. "If I matter to you at all you won't tell." "You know how much you matter to me." her voice becoming barely audible. "And you know what I want." she added quietly, her eyes unblinking and locked on his. "Goodbye Pansy." Draco grabbed her off the bed and slammed the door in her face, Luna crept from under the bed, buttoning her shirt. "Luna I'm-" "We're not meant to be, Draco." she said simply, not letting her emotions show as she reached for the door handle. "You are the only good thing in my life, Luna. Please, I need you." he stared at her, she was beautiful even when she was upset. Her lips quivered for a moment, "But what about Pansy?" "I'll talk to her later." he said darkly, he couldn't believe that Pansy would do that to him. "Okay, let me know when you do. Goodbye until then, I don't want to get you into any sort of trouble." Luna kissed him lightly and exited through the still-empty common room. When she was out of the dungeons she looked down at her muggle watch. She had always found it fascinating. 2:37 am it read. The castle's lights had all been extinguished and Luna found herself rather lost. Luna saw Ginny walking down at the other end of the passage. "Ginny, would you happen to have any idea where we are?" Luna asked her friend. Ginny's eyes were glassy, her movements mechanical. "I've never seen anyone sleep walk before!" Luna gasped as she caught hold of her friend's shoulder. "Wake up! Wake up!" Luna repeated, clapping her hands to Ginny's face in hope of waking her. "Ugh, what; w-wait, where am I?" Ginny's movements stopped, her body became limp as she realized she was no longer in the Gryffindor dormitories. "Well, I don't really know where you are at the moment." Luna gazed about the corridor. "You were sleep-walking." she added. Ginny thought to herself with unease 'but I never went to sleep. . .'. Luna trailed Ginny who's face was contorted in thought, silently back to the Ravenclaw spiral stair. Ginny bid Luna a quick goodnight before she drifted back towards the Gryffindor tower. Luna trudged up stairs wondering whether she should be amused or deeply perturbed that Ginny was sleepwalking. She decided she would leave thinking about it further until tomorrow as she sunk onto her bed, too tired to scoop Arius from the floor. 


End file.
